


can't quit you

by murphym



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: “Iwa-chan, have you been listening to me at all?” Oikawa pouts at him, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, realizing who he meant. “I’m gonna call Kuroo and ask him to come to the party with me.”Iwaizumi is quiet for a beat, staring at him with a face Oikawa can’t read, “Do you know how shitty of you that is? Asking the guyyoudumped to join you at your parents’ anniversary party and pretend you’re still dating.” Iwaizumi winces, shaking his head and turning back to his homework. “That’s pretty low of you.”Oikawa sighs, knowing Iwaizumi is right. He’s asking Kuroo for the impossible, and it’s such a dick move that Oikawa knows he won’t be proud of later.Forgetting to inform his parents of his recent break-up, Oikawa manages to convince Kuroo to be his boyfriend again for the weekend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe i revived this old wip and am posting hq for the first time in awhile but here i am!! i'll try to keep updates steady but i've got another chapter fic i need to update along with working full time so patience is appreciated!! i hope you guys enjoy!!

“Oh, shit,” Oikawa curses out loud, eyes glued to the text message he’s just received from his older sister. It’s an unwelcome realization that he’s neglected important things. For one, he’s forgotten an upcoming family event, and second, he’s evaded telling his family a rather crucial change in his life.

Shit, indeed.

“What is it?” Iwaizumi indulges him.

He re-reads the text message until his eyes hurt, “It’s from my sister. She wanted to remind me about my parents’ anniversary party.” This is the event Oikawa hadn’t remembered to write down in his planner, but it’s more than just that that’s bothering Oikawa.

“Oh, yeah, your mom invited me,” Iwaizumi says from his desk, turning back to his homework. “What’s the deal? Did you forget?”

“Sort of, yeah, but - ” Oikawa bites his bottom lip, “she’s wondering if Kuroo’s coming.”

Panic rising in his chest, he looks over Iwaizumi, who stares at him as if he’s grown two heads, “Did you not tell your parents that you two broke-up?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, expression grim.

He tosses his phone to the side and falls back onto his bed, sighing, “Maybe…”

“Maybe?!” He winces at the harsh tone in Iwaizumi’s voice. “Why didn’t you tell them?”

There were a lot of reasons why Oikawa didn’t want to tell his family. He never broke the news to them, and now it’s been months since him and Kuroo have split.

“Iwa-chan, you know that they  _ love  _ him.” He hadn’t expected Kuroo to hit it off so well with his family. At the time, Oikawa was overjoyed and relieved to see that Kuroo fit right in with them, and that his family approved. “And I knew as soon as I’d tell them, my sister would try to set me up with someone and my parents would pester me about why we broke-up.”

Oikawa expects they’d be disappointed to hear he broke-up with Kuroo.

“Putting your sister aside, there’s no doubt your parents would be curious. I mean - you guys dated for like a year,” Iwaizumi frowns.

A year - Oikawa tries not to think of how good of a year it was.

He whines, thrashing his limb around like a toddler throwing a tantrum, “Iwa-chan, what am I going to do?!”

“Tell them the truth.”

“I can’t!”

Iwaizumi groans, “Seriously? What’s the big deal with telling them?”

Oikawa stops thrashing around, body buzzing from the expended energy and stares at the ceiling to avoid Iwaizumi’s likely glare, “I just - I can’t, Iwa-chan.”

Another aggravated moan from Iwaizumi, be he doesn’t pester Oikawa any further. He reaches around for his phone, unlocking the screen to stare at the text message once more. Oikawa could show up alone, lie and say Kuroo couldn’t make it. There’s also the possibility of finding someone else to go with, but that would only cause more questions and more concern, which is exactly what Oikawa wants to avoid.

He drops his phone on his chest, biting his lip, “I’m gonna call him.”

“Who?” Iwaizumi mumbles, disinterested.

“Iwa-chan, have you been listening to me at all?” Oikawa pouts at him, and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, realizing who he meant. “I’m gonna call Kuroo and ask him to come to the party with me.”

Iwaizumi is quiet for a beat, staring at him with a face Oikawa can’t read, “Do you know how shitty of you that is? Asking the guy  _ you _ dumped to join you at your parents’ anniversary party and pretend you’re still dating.” Iwaizumi winces, shaking his head and turning back to his homework. “That’s pretty low of you.”

Oikawa sighs, knowing Iwaizumi is right. He’s asking Kuroo for the impossible, and it’s such a dick move that Oikawa knows he won’t be proud of later.

“He could say no,” Oikawa says, voice barely above a whisper.

“And he should.”

He sits up, phone falling into his lap and Oikawa grabs it. Looking through his contacts, his thumb hovers over Kuroo’s contact information. Oikawa’s not sure why he still has Kuroo’s number in his cell. Well, maybe he does, but that’s a thought he pushes down before he can even start to dwell on it.

Hopping off the bed, Oikawa strolls out of their dorm and into the hallway, ignoring Iwaizumi’s questions along the way. With shaky hands, he selects the call option on Kuroo’s information and presses the receiver to his ear.

Oikawa already wonders if Kuroo will answer or will even recognize his number.

His palms sweat with every dial tone that passes. There’s a sharp  _ click _ , and Oikawa’s breath hitches as the call is answered.

“ _ Oikawa? _ ” It’s been so long since he’s heard Kuroo’s voice.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Oikawa starts awkwardly, clearing his throat. It’s odd not to address Kuroo by the nickname he had for him. “How’ve you been?”

Silence.

He gnaws on his bottom lip, almost asks if Kuroo’s still on the line until there’s a deep sigh on the other end, “ _ I doubt you called me to see how I’m doing _ .” Of course Kuroo saw right through him, clearly obvious that Oikawa’s calling for an entirely different reason. “ _ What’s up? _ ”

Oikawa decides to dive right into it - fuck it, “Are you free next weekend? It’s my parents’ anniversary party, and they still think we’re dating and - ”

“ _ Wait, you didn’t tell them we’re no longer together? _ ” He can hear the frown in Kuroo’s voice.

“Yeah…” Oikawa answers sheepishly. “It just kinda slipped my mind, okay?” As if Kuroo’s going to buy that, but it doesn’t hurt to try.

Another sigh, “ _ You want me to come with you, pretend we’re still dating, right? _ ”

Oikawa forces a chuckle, “Bingo.” Though Kuroo isn’t laughing. He has to switch his phone to his other hand, palm now too sweaty. “You don’t - you don’t have to do this or give me an answer right now, but maybe, consider it?” He hates how desperate his voice comes out.

The silence that follows is painful, awkward, “ _ I’ll think about it. _ ”

It’s his turn to sigh but it’s in relief this time, “Thanks, Kuroo.”

“ _ Right _ ,” Kuroo says quietly. “ _ Talk to you later _ .”

The line goes dead, and Oikawa looks at the screen of his phone. A two minute phone call, two minutes that brought back way more memories than Oikawa would have liked to recall. If he could hardly handle talking over the phone with Kuroo, how is he going to handle him in person - that is if Kuroo accepted his offer by some miracle.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa heads back into his dorm and finds Iwaizumi waiting for him by the doorway.

“Iwa-chan, were you eavesdropping? How tactless of you,” Oikawa crosses his arms.

Iwaizumi disregards his comment entirely, “He didn’t turn you down, did he?”

“Not exactly...he said he’ll think about it,” Oikawa shrugs, plopping back down onto his bed as Iwaizumi returns to his desk, pulling out more homework.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Iwaizumi eyes him carefully. “I know I can’t stop you, Oikawa, but you should consider that this could end badly.”

He knows that all too well.

There’s the possibility that Kuroo and him won’t look believable, or they’ll argue in front of his family. Hell, Kuroo could out them at the party and expose how heartless of a man Oikawa Tooru really is. He knows the risks, but Oikawa will take it, beats having to deal with countless relatives asking intrusive questions about his relationship status.

Thankfully, Oikawa will get to evade all those questions, because Kuroo texts him back later that night. It’s short, curt and simple; Kuroo agrees, and Oikawa quickly thanks him and sends him all the details.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been so drained from work so i apologize i haven't gotten to your comments but thank you so much!!

It’s spring in Tokyo. The sun is high, warm and shining, perfect weather for his trip back home. Weather like this would usually make Oikawa’s day, but not now, not when he’s about to see Kuroo since they broke-up. Ever since he called Kuroo, he’s been nothing but painfully curious about him. His thoughts are all Kuroo, and it feels just like when they started dating, how his mind was always preoccupied with him.

The train in front of him departs, and Oikawa checks his watch. Their route should be arriving soon, but still no sign of Kuroo.

Perhaps, Kuroo is going to stand him up, and honestly, Oikawa deserves it.

He checks his watch again. Five minutes left hanging in suspense if the train’s on time.

“Oikawa.”

He jumps at the sound of that voice, looks to his side to see Kuroo standing next to him. Oikawa takes in Kuroo’s appearance. He looks the same as he remembers him, albeit, Oikawa can tell that Kuroo looks a little thinner since he last saw him, briefly wonders if he’s the cause of that.

Oikawa fixes him a blank stare, “Hey, you came.”

Kuroo frowns, “I told you that I agreed to this.” He turns, facing the empty train tracks just like Oikawa is. “So I came, obviously.”

“Right,” He clears his throat, and then there's silence between them until their train arrives.

They shuffle inside and take a seat. Oikawa notices the distance Kuroo puts in between them when they sit. Of course Kuroo isn’t going to lean into him, let their thighs touch when they’re done and over and exes.  _ Exes _ . It’s odd to think, even now, that Kuroo is his ex.

Oikawa can’t sit in silence for the entire ride back to Miyagi.

He sighs, opening up with something easy, hopefully. “What’ve you been up to?”

Kuroo looks at him, eyebrows raised, “Are you asking because you hate silence, or are you genuinely curious?” It shouldn’t surprise him that Kuroo can still see right through him.

“A little of both, honestly,” He says meekly

Oikawa  _ is _ curious what Kuroo has been doing since they broke-up, but he’s not a fan of long, awkward silence either.

“Same as usual, really, school and work,” He should have expected such a dull answer, but it’s the same for him as well, not much has changed since they seperated. “Volleyball, I presume?”

“Of course,” He answerly proudly, and maybe a little too smugly. “You’ll be happy to hear that I have not sustained any injuries.”

What he doesn’t expect is Kuroo’s soft smile, eyes warm, “Yeah, I am.”

He turns away, tries to bury that smile somewhere deep inside his brain and stares out one of the train windows. They’re blazing past the suburbs and buildings of Tokyo. Oikawa feels a twinge of happiness to go back home, to see familiar territory and some place that isn’t as chaotic as the city he lives in now.

“Are you getting along with Ushijima?” Kuroo pulls him out of his stupor.

“Oh, just  _ dandy _ ,” Oikawa rolls his eyes and hears Kuroo snicker beside him, so he flashes Kuroo a scowl, nose scrunching up in disgust. “Don’t you dare laugh at me, Kuroo. He’s got the social skills of a rock. It’s hard to deal with.”

“Okay, okay,” Thankfully, Kuroo puts the topic to rest, eyes falling to his lap.

Despite his sarcasm, Oikawa has been getting along with Ushijima on the team, but it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have his uncontrollable moments of frustration. Thankfully, Iwaizumi reminds me frequently that him and Ushijima are teammates, that he’ll get used to it.

Silence falls upon them until Oikawa receives a text from his mother.

He snorts, gathering Kuroo’s attention. Oikawa’s rather sure that his family is more excited to see Kuroo than him. “My family is gonna be happy to see you,” He types out a quick reply to his mother, letting her know that they’re on their way.

“It’ll be good to see them,” Oikawa perks up at the comment. “I’ve always liked your family, still do,” Kuroo sounds sincere.

The guilt hits him, and Oikawa bites his lip. Kuroo agreed to do this, still likes his family after everything that happened. Iwaizumi was right. This is a stupid idea, one where he hardly considered Kuroo’s feelings at all. Kuroo isn’t the type to lie, so for him to pretend that they’re dating in front of Oikawa’s family isn’t the kind of weekend Kuroo would likely prefer.

Oikawa pockets his phone into his bag, sighing, “Thank you, for doing this.” He can’t bring himself to look Kuroo in the eye. “I just - I haven’t been able to tell them that we -” Oikawa gestures between them, “-and my family can be intrusive.”

Kuroo’s quiet for a moment, “It’s fine, Oikawa. I figured you had your reasons.”

Something subtle yet obvious hits him. Weeks into dating, they used to never call each other by their last names.

“Tooru,” Oikawa blurts out, turns to Kuroo. “You used to call me Tooru, and you probably should this weekend so we look - believable.”

Kuroo sighs fondly, “Right. Then you better use that silly nickname you gave me.” Oikawa hates the smirk that Kuroo wears, reminds him of when they used to banter back and forth.

“It was not silly,  _ Tettsun _ . It’s cute!”

“If I was, like, five then maybe.”

He scoffs, “You liked it, don’t deny it.”

Kuroo hums, leaning against his own bag with an expression that Oikawa can only describe as sentimental. “Yeah…” Oikawa didn’t expect to win this little bout of bickering, because they always used to push and push and never admit defeat. That was in the past, and it’s something Oikawa is trying to forget now, and he tries not to compare it to how they interact currently. Though he’ll have to try and bear to return to the past, at least for this weekend.

The rest of the train ride goes by smoothly. They don’t talk much, which Oikawa expected, so he sits through the silence by default.

Getting off at their stop, Kuroo takes a deep breath once they step on the platform. “I’ve missed the mountain air.”

“Why do you think Miyagi is just mountains and wilderness? We don’t live in the middle of nowhere,” He huffs in disbelief.

Kuroo cackles, that god awful hyena laugh that draws attention anywhere, “I’ve only lived in the Tokyo prefecture. Miyagi just looks rural to me.”

“Oh, my god, Tettsun, it’s not,” Oikawa can’t believe how easy it was to slip back into the habit of calling Kuroo by his nickname. “You know what’s rural?” He scoffs. “Ushiwaka-chan brought the team to his family farm for a weekend, convinced us it was for bonding or shit like that, but  _ that _ place was rural, Tettsun. It was crops and chickens and tumbleweeds.”

“Wait, we have tumbleweeds?” Kuroo seems genuinely surprised.

“Whatever. Point being, all of Miyagi is not rural,” Oikawa huffs, adjusting his weekend bag over his shoulder and setting off toward the familiar route to his house.

Kuroo catches up to him. “How come you never told me you went to Ushiwaka’s family home?”

“Oh, it happened after we - ” He bites his tongue, but Oikawa doesn’t need to finish because Kuroo nods in understanding. “Sorry.”

Kuroo waves it off, “It’s fine. I get that you’ve done things since then. I didn’t expect you to keep me updated on your life.” He smirks, “Though I wouldn’t put it past you. You love talking about yourself.”

“Shut up,” He mumbles.

Miyagi is still the same, as he expected. It’s still quiet and peaceful and high school students loitering the streets at this time of day. Even if Kuroo was joking, the air is different here. It’s not heavy and oppressive like Tokyo and Oikawa’s missed it. He was positive that he wouldn’t miss home, because Oikawa was excited to move, spread his wings and experience a different city. Though there were a few things he misses.

He sees his house in the distance, peers over at Kuroo as they walk, “Ready to put your game face on?”

“Please, my game face is always on.” Oikawa rolls his eyes at Kuroo’s response.

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa climbs the stairs to his home with Kuroo in tow. He knocks and can already hear the chaos of all his relatives under one roof.

The door opens, his sister fixing him with a bright smile, “Tooru, you made it!” Her eyes trail over to Kuroo. “Kuroo-kun!” She practically beams, launching herself at him with a hug.

Kuroo takes the sudden hug well, laughing and patting her on the back, “It’s good to see you too, Hana-san.”

“How come Tettsun gets a hug and I don’t?” He pouts.

Hana rolls her eyes playfully, rising to her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, “Welcome home, Tooru. Already making a fuss?” She crosses her arms.

Oikawa waves it off, even if he thinks he deserves affection from his family after being away for so long. “Is everyone here?” He ignores her comment.

“Auntie and Uncle will be arriving tomorrow at the venue,” Hana ushers the two of them inside and closes the door, which alerts much attention from inside the house, he can sense it. “Plus a few cousins, but other than that, everyone’s around today.”

As soon as they enter, Oikawa and Kuroo are bombarded by most of his family members. His cousins remember Kuroo, as well as Takeru. Though it’s his father and mother who greet Kuroo with such joy and surprise, despite that Oikawa told them he was coming. He doesn’t miss the firm handshake that Kuroo shares with his father, doesn’t miss the hug his mother gives him. In the midst of all the greetings, it’s the exchange between his mother and Kuroo that seems far too loud above the ruckus.

His mother smiles, “I’m so glad you could join us. We haven’t heard from you in forever, so it’s so good to see you again.”

Kuroo returns her words with a tender, honest smile of his own. Oikawa ignores how his stomach jumps at the sight. “It’s nice to see you, too. Thank you for having me.”

“Of course, you’re always welcome, Tetsurou-kun.”

Thankfully, he’s pulled from all the chaos of their arrival when his mother calls his name. “Tooru, why don’t you and Tetsurou-kun put your luggage in your old bedroom?”

It’s time to put on the act that he’s been ruminating over since Kuroo agreed to join him for the weekend. Oikawa grabs Kuroo’s hand, lacing their fingers together. It’s a brief moment, unnoticeable by others but definitely felt by him, where Oikawa feels Kuroo’s hesitation; Kuroo hadn’t expected it.

“Sure, we’ll be down in a moment. Ready, Tettsun?” He smiles.

Kuroo nods, “Y-Yeah.”

Oikawa leads him up the stairs by hand until they reach his old bedroom. Nothing’s changed since he left. He dumps his bag on the bed while Kuroo gently sets his own down. All the chatter and laughter is muffled from upstairs. Oikawa cherishes the small break he’ll have until it’s time to return to his family. Falling onto his bed, he groans, “You handle my family better than me.”

He hears Kuroo snort, “That’s because you’ve dealt with them for twenty years.” The bed dips, Kuroo’s weight at the foot of the bed. “I’ve only seen them a few times.”

“And that’s exactly why you love them.”

“I think they love me more than you,” He can hear the smirk in Kuroo’s voice.

“You think?” Oikawa lifts his head from the pillow, raising an eyebrow at the knowing look on Kuroo’s face. “Well, it’s probably because you’re the first boyfriend I ever introduced to them.”

It’s one of the many times where Oikawa wishes he had taken a moment to think before he spoke, because there’s shock in Kuroo’s eyes along with a twinge of color on his cheeks. He shouldn’t have said that. It’s most likely making this all the more difficult for Kuroo.

“Is that why you never told your parents? Because I was the first?” Kuroo suddenly asks.

Oikawa stares at him, tries to keep his carefully crafted facade up. Like always, he decides to run. He pushes himself up off the bed, stretching his arms above his head. “I’m heading down. You can join when you’d like to.” His voice is straight and devoid of emotion, flippant as if he hadn’t evaded a heavy topic.

He doesn’t wait for Kuroo’s response, unsure if Kuroo even says anything at all. Oikawa descends the stairs and heads into the living room. His grandparents from both sides are here, along with some of his cousins and Takeru. A few family friends as well, but it’s enough to fill the space with chatter and laughter. If there’s one thing Oikawa’s thankful for, it’s that his family gets along. He’d hate to attend his parents’ anniversary if all that would welcome him is bickering and toxicity.

Takeru notices him first, bounding over to him. “How’s my favorite nephew?” Oikawa grins.

“I’m your only nephew,” Takeru frowns. Oikawa can tell that he’s grown a little in height.

“Where’s Kuroo?”

“Are you even happy to see me?”

“Yeah, but Kuroo’s cool.”

Oikawa scoffs, holding his nose in the air, “Oh, please, Tettsun is hardly cool.”

“And I could say the same for you,” Kuroo’s arm slides around his waist as he flashes Oikawa a smirk. The gesture catches him off guard, but he tries not to show it. “You’re  _ way  _ too invested in aliens and murder mysteries.”

Before he can rebuttal, Takeru beams, “Kuroo!”

“Hey, buddy!”

Oikawa quietly watches the exchange between Kuroo and Takeru. The way Kuroo has treated his nephew has always been sweet. Kuroo’s taught him a few volleyball tricks here and there, and even got Takeru more interested in science. The one thing Oikawa’s learned over the few times Kuroo’s been with Takeru is that Kuroo is great with kids, surprisingly.

He doesn’t get to listen to the rest of Kuroo and Takeru’s conversation before he’s whisked away by a cousin he hasn’t seen in years. The distraction is much needed.

It’s somewhere in between exhausting small talk and dinner, Iwaizumi texts him.

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_ How’s your farce holding up? _

_ So far so good. I’m an excellent actor as you know. _

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_ Right, okay. _

_ What about Kuroo? _

_ Tettsun’s fine I guess? _

**_Iwa-chan_ **

_ So he’s ‘Tettsun’ again? _

Oikawa stares down at his phone and clicks his tongue. He doesn’t need Iwaizumi perceiving him anymore than usual, especially now. Locking his phone, Oikawa decides to help with the dishes to keep his mind off everything. Well, tries to, because Kuroo takes it upon himself to lend a hand as well.

“I got this, you know. You’re a guest,” Oikawa says quietly.

“But it’s a lot,” Kuroo gestures to the array of dirty dishes and pots from dinner that have taken the kitchen hostage. “Let me help.”

Sighing, he figures it’s safer not to argue, “Fine.”

They wash in silence save for all the commotion his family is making in the other room. It reminds him how well they work together, and Oikawa really regrets allowing Kuroo to help him as the crushing guilt comes back.

“Oh, thank you, Tooru and Tetsurou-kun,” Oikawa looks over his shoulder to see his mother enter the kitchen.

Kuroo flashes her a smile, “It’s no problem.”

There comes a fond sigh from her, “Look at you two...you’re awfully cute together.”

Oikawa drops the dish he’d been rinsing, jumping when it breaks in the sink.

“Tooru, you okay?” Kuroo’s immediately there, inspecting his hands for any cuts.

His touch is warm and gentle, and Oikawa doesn’t deserve it.

“Tooru?” It’s his mother who comes to his side as well, placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

Oikawa swallows and tries to smile, “I’m okay! I’m okay!” He pulls his hands away from Kuroo and quickly dries them. “It just slipped out of my hands. Let me get a bag to put the glass in.” He slips away, happy to be away from prying eyes even if it’s just for a moment.

He returns to the kitchen, and his mother immediately fusses over him, telling Oikawa to let her handle the rest. Seeing as he’s now a burden in the kitchen, he excuses himself from the kitchen and makes a bee line to his bedroom, collapsing on his bed.

_ “Look at you two...you’re awfully cute together.” _

Oikawa should have expected that his family would make such comments about Kuroo and him, but it still threw him off. The guilt returns, and he whines into his pillow, wondering how he’s going to hold up for the rest of the weekend.

Unsure of how long he’s been wallowing in self-pity, some time later his bedroom door opens. Oikawa sits up to see that it’s Kuroo, thankful that it’s at least not his mother.

“You alright?” Of course, Kuroo is still concerned.

“I’m fine,” Oikawa sighs. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo goes to sit on the edge of Oikawa’s bed, plenty of space between them for now, knowing they’ll have to share his bed soon. “Everyone’s gone home.”

“Oh, good,” This time he sighs in relief.

Kuroo snorts, “You shouldn’t admit that so casually. They’re your family.”

Rolling his eyes, he hops off the bed to go through his overnight bag for something to sleep in, “Listen, they exhaust me. It would’ve been worse if I showed up alone.”

Kuroo decides not to comment, thankfully. Instead, he changes the topic, “Do you want me to sleep on the floor?”

Oikawa immediately frowns and looks over his shoulder, “I’m not that heartless.” And maybe that would be more believable if he hadn’t dragged Kuroo into this situation. “Besides, it would raise questions if my mother decided to check in on us.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

They both change, and it’s awkward as they undress facing away from each other. Oikawa decides to slip into his bed first, only to regret it later as he’s trapped between Kuroo and the wall. Kuroo sticks to the edge of his bed, putting as much space between them.

“Goodnight, Tooru,” Kuroo’s voice is soft in the dark of his bedroom.

“Night…” He mumbles back.

It’s hard to fall asleep knowing Kuroo is right beside him. What’s even harder is resisting the urge to roll into Kuroo’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter [@bokutohs_](https://twitter.com/bokutohs_)


End file.
